prospero_nightsfandomcom-20200215-history
The History of Prospero Nights
This server is about the farthest from wholesome as you can get, the leader ship and administration of this server as a whole is about as shitty as it can get. The owner and those he likes get admin and then become immune to the rules of their server. Starting drama or having an issue with someone is wrong unless you are of course the owner, or suck the owners cock. Zefside zach (owner) is a narcissistic piece of shit that can't do anything more than drop out of high school because he could not say sorry to some girl. He can't even hold a full time job, still lives with mommy and daddy not paying rent. Runs around the internet bullying everyone he can possibly run into. The server is toxic and will never not be, anytime a game has changes they just constantly bitch about it or the meta in it. Anything he starts up fails rather quickly and falls fast on it's face. His podcast, His many youtube channels, his many twitters. Let's not forget his miserable attempt to get into voice acting. To bring up his own mood he just finds anyone and picks a fight with them, he has too much time on his hands. Steiners is ok, Co-owner Anthony is pretty rad, His little pet omega is a moral-less scum bag who is attatched to zef by a leash. This servers history is that it was started by someone called Auxe who then gave owner ship to at the time Calavera (zeffie), the server slowly began to grow because it is all the outcasts of a TF2 trade server called NNR, Zeffie claims he ran the joint basically but anyone else we have talked to that ins't in PN but was apart of the NNR staff only remembered him as annoying and kinda a little bitch. From there on because he was in a position of power early days of that shit show of a server had more admins than online members, New members would be driven away from the server because Zeffie's huge ego would smash them away there is no such thing as a warm welcome to that place. Throughout the ever changing list of members, it got smaller over time till the time this shitty wiki was born. Where the server hits a peak of and I shit you not 6-7 active members a week. Out of the near 100 on it. It may as well be a ghost town. If you stand out too much or don't share the same opinions as zach you will get bullied till the point you leave or till you break their extremely half assed rules and get banned. "popcorn drama" is a term zach likes to throw around a lot, in which he will talk about people needing to not start shit. But will turn around and spend his ever lasting long amounts of spare time to harrass ex members of their server that no longer wish to be around him. If there are a few words that can really sum up that shitty server, it's they will never get anywhere, it will never have more than 6 people on it. Sure as fuck it is no different than a high school drama table, it's nothing but a popularity competition in which only comes to them screaming and whaling the people in power doing shit to bring down petty jabs onto other people. I have seen servers with people who hate each other be more active and far less toxic, discords in states of anarchy have a more consistent and active member list of people who can get the fuck along this server tries hard to embody 4chan /b/ and fails horribly they try hard to get off as old /b/ fags but only really succeed in being cucks. this is about most I can really say without getting too interpersonal about everything besides for zach. He can have his entire life exposed for all I care.